Lucky In Love
by girltogirl
Summary: "It'll be okay," you promise, quietly. A short drabble set after the Paily scene in 3x09.


"I don't want it to keep hurting," Emily whispers into your chest.

You snuggle closer to her, and kiss the crown of her head. Her hair smells amazing, as always; lavender and vanilla. Your two new favorite scents. Your free hand squeezes one of hers, tightly. You stroke the back of her hand, and she looks up at you through watery eyes. Her sad, soulful, brown eyes that had you captivated since the first time you saw her. You kiss her nose, and she gives a small smile. You're slightly relieved.

"It'll be okay," you promise, quietly.

"I'm sorry," the girl says, looking guilty. "Here I am, sitting on a bed with you, and all I can think about is-"

"Em, you don't need to apologize for missing her. She was your _girlfriend. _You two were happy together, and now she's gone. So, it's okay to cry."

Emily sniffles, choosing not to reply for a moment, then murmurs, "Thanks."

You touch her nose, gently. She sits her head on your lap, and you begin stroking her hair. Her eyes close, and she looks at peace for a moment.

"You have the most amazing, longest eyelashes," you say, suddenly, without meaning to. She peeks up at you, her lips twitching. "Sorry. I'm just being observant."

She lets out a soft laugh, looking more cheerful than she has all evening. "Don't apologize for being so sweet, Paige."

You can feel yourself blush, slightly. You aren't used to people calling you, of all things, _sweet. _But you smile anyway. Emily suddenly gives you a peculiar look.

"C'mere," she whispers, pulling you down.

You let out a surprised laugh, which is cut off by her lips connecting with yours. Her lips are so soft and smooth. You close your eyes, savoring the taste of the amazing girl that is Emily Fields. Her tongue, hesitantly, it seems, enters your mouth, and runs itself along the roof of your mouth. Your tongue collides with hers, fighting for dominance as the sweet, tender kisses grow more fiery and passionate. A moan you didn't know has been building up in the back of your throat lets itself be heard as the girl sucks gently on your tongue. The two of you are leaning into each other, body against body, heart against heart. You can feel her heart connect with yours.

Her hand reaches out and brushes your cheek, and your arms wrap around the base of her neck. Her lips begin moving downward, sucking at your neck, and you tilt your head back, your eyes still closed, savoring this feeling of bliss.

"Emily," you can't help but moan.

She kisses every inch of your face, from your jawline, to your forehead and eyelids, to your ears. You just take it all in, breathing her in, and feeling her soft lips on your skin.

"You're so beautiful," Emily breathes, leaning back and staring at you.

"Emily... what was that?" You stare at her in shock, and slight admiration. "Two seconds ago, you were crying about Maya, and then-"

"I wanted to show you that nothing changes the way I feel about you."

You try to interrupt her, try to protest, but she ignores you and continues.

"You're the first person who's helped me really move on."

You blink, surprised. "I am?"

Emily ducks her head, smiling bashfully. "I really care about you, Paige."

Without waiting for a reply, she snuggles her head on your lap again, her eyes closing. And while you're stroking her hair, your head is spinning with tons of questions that you don't ever want to voice to the girl.

"Emily?" you say, instead.

"Yeah?" the girl says, quietly.

"Thanks for giving me - and _us - _a second chance."

Emily smiles when she looks up at you. "Honestly, Paige, I'm glad I did."

Your heart screams with happiness. Even though being with her means that Maya is gone, you can't help feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to be the one being told by Emily Fields how happy she is when she's with you. You gently remove her head from your lap, and you lay next to her on the bed. The two of you are staring at each other, faces inches apart, hands intertwined. The room is dead silent, with both of you staring at each other, lost in thought.

It's not an awkward silence, but a comforting one.


End file.
